User talk:Fusion Aquaabyss
Some Help Hello there FusionAquaabyss, I saw the home page and I liked it. So I copied it over to my wiki. I also copied the FoldingTabs template but mine didn't come out the same. Please help at this link. Please help. Who knows, you may even like the wiki. Sincerely, Random Kid ( Aspiring Author and Cartoonist) 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) fusion... i cant find the soulos shells for the numbuh 2 nano mission. where are they? Yours truly, bstby911 Welcome Hi, welcome to FusionFall Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Things Look Grim page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FusionFaller (Talk) 20:57, 20 March 2009 Missions Thanks for adding to the Mission Pages. Next time could you use the mission Template? --Arceus Master Elemental(Dexter ♥ Blossom) 00:35, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. I'll try mission the mission templates. FusionFaller just told me to edit as much as I can and let other people do the rest I can't do. Sorry if I cause any trouble. Can someone add reward 3 and reward 4? thromnambular saga part 9 gives 4 rewards The Thromnambular Saga (Part 9 of 9) does give 4 rewards, and the Mission Template still has 2? Someone should add rewards 3 and 4 DFn___ 02:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't find it necessary. Since it's the ONLY mission that gives 4 reward items. I'll think about it. --DPRFKI86 15:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Dexter Gudie missions Yeah, I'll add 'em. Should be on later today. Moderatorship Hey Aquaabyss! I have never really thanked you for all the hard work you have done recently, an as well as AME I would like to offer you a Moderator upgrade. That means that you'll have the responsability of checking the edits of fellow editors and a new tool to revert any vandalism, mostly what you have been helping us with, only a litle bit easier and a litle bit more constant. Of course your opinion in the wiki will have a little more of weight than a regular user. What do you say? FusionFaller 14:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Bloo do you mean bloo47? Question Not sure what you meant by 'use dailogue for the new pages'. I've been using the templates that are on the help page. Anything else I should be doing while editing the missions? Skin? Admin? Are you serious? I guess, sure... Hey! Hey Im not new to Fusion Fall but I want to know your Fusion Fall name! Also can you move my Bubbleheads code page to the right place? Sorry for the inconvenience! Cheese Ninja Master 05:26, 25 May 2009 (UTC) .png Do you know why this is happening? When I try to edit the mission page, all the stuff shows up in one jumbled together paragraph. And when I click preview, even if I don't change anything, the whole mission list is messed up. Can you help? It's okay of you don't. FusionBenny 01:45, 22 June 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Editing tables You should turn off the rich text editor if you're going to be editing tables. It just breaks them. It's the first checkbox in the editing tab of your preferences. The Rogue Penguin 04:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) FusionFaller Doom Strider You should just delete the image. It can be replaced with a good one later. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 03:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you I now understand and will follow the guidelines. Thanks for you help --Uzamakiiscool 15:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC)Usamakiiscoll Hey man thank for the welcome.:) --Tailsman67 25:59, 8 December 2010 (UTC)Tailsman67 I will be busy. I will try to keep an eye out for them, but I am reading two 500 page books for my summer reading currently so I might not be that efficient in helping. Sorry if I brought any disappointment. FusionBenny 00:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny Should I..... Should I continue to modify the "cartoons never coming to fusion fall" page or just leave it alone since "ananymous user" (dont know if it was admin not logged in) deleted it? :) Vandalism Hey Fusion Aquaabyss, I just wanted to let you know that there's been some recent vandalism here. There's a few images that will need deleting and I suggest you block that user, but I think I got most of his edits reverted. Happy Editing, and message me on my talk page if you need any help! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 04:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Reply Exactly what do you want me to do? I is confused Trivia Pages? Should we start adding Trivia sections to character and area pages? :Sure. You think we should do something with the Fusions? Just the images without a page is bothering me. Predicting Hi Fusion Aquaabyss i'm Aneri,the Admin of wiki chowder.I know your an Admin and all,but i got one answer that's bugging me. How do you know what cartoon network character is coming on the holiday's like chowder for Christmas and Nazz for Valentine's? :Hi Aneri. They are just ideas. The Fusion Fall Staff could've looked at my suggestions. I'm gonna change Chowder to a Shop Keeper. Oh, Sorry Sorry about the question thing. I just keep wondering...--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 04:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I used the mission templets on Pack Attack but I had to get off so it's half done. I'll finish it as soon as I can. :S--Fusion Lucario 21:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a million! Thank you so much for completing Pack Attack! --Fusion Lucario 23:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) How did you... How did you do the my nano team thing mine is not coming out right with the pictures You kept on adding spaces and leaving out Image: and .png. Those are critical for the images. how did you fnd the the soulo shell's in sector defense? (3/9/11) from acecdc Community Portal Do you think we should start using the Community portal it would help a lot and be a great place for news.--Fusion Lucario 14:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) That's like a link to things like Fusionfall fanfics, pages of the week, etc etc--KrspaceT 15:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The news of the Fusion Fall Game is already on the News Section on the Fusion Fall Wiki Page. Besides, those links is not needed and belongs in the Rec Room on the forums. The community portal is a place to discuss editing something.--Fusion Aquaabyss Oh... Ok.--Fusion Lucario 23:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It's going to be soo cool when Fusion Fall become free! Where can I find you?--Agent Fordo 21:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I can be found at Sector V doing the Level 4 missions in the Past on April 19th. --Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 23:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Can you get the bad max concussioner in the past?--Agent Fordo 17:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) No it's only available in the Future. You can get the Leviathan that looks exactly the same as it though. --Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 18:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit some one messed with the main page Bigblast181 02:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Would like to contact the owner of this wiki Hello, I cannot find a way to send you a message. I have a link exchange request. If you are interested, please contact Jester at www.fusionfallcentral.com or www.wizard101central.com. Thank you Jester What do you think of my new sig?--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 18:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, is it possible to get all the items on this page?--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 01:43, April 22, 2010 (UTC) So, after I finish the game with Dexter as my guide, I can then change my guide and get all the items they have?--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 19:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. :)--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 19:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, all ranks 0-10 would also assume Wee-Goat status, my bad haha DO YOU KNOW WHERE IS THE BIG MOTHER BLOWFISH? Lol you play Wizard 101 Lol you play Wizard 101? I used to play, but quit at level 10. I'll send you some codes that I get in my email because I have 0 need for them heheheh. P.S. I play Lego Universe lol! ~ Ciao ShadowJr [[User talk:ShadowJr|'(Reply) ']]22:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) i play Wizard 101and Lego Universe too Wertercatt 14:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering So, why was the pic of Boomer Bango deleted? I see no resean it could've been. It's not like it was in the wrong place or something. Can I have an explanation? Forgot to sign Forgot to sign the last post about Bango with my username, sorry. Oh, and I meant "reason" Loserno09 18:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC)loserno09 You Like Naruto Too I love naruto it is one of my favorite shows!!! Why did you delete Part 1 of 2? I couldn't make the whole mission a link, it was blocked by the spam filter It was incomplete. You need to go to the world missions and create the article from there.--Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 00:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, Hello From Camp Kidney! parts 1 and 2 were blocked by the spam filter when I tried to create it. You try to make the articles. Warn Templates Hi Aquaabyss, I was wondering if you wanted me to make some Warn templates for warning users if they vandalize or something like that.--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 00:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) hmmm. Nah. I'll neve use it anyway :P. Ok, well, can ya think of any templates you might need at the moment?--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 00:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Not at the moment. Great, now I don't have to do anything! XD--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 00:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to contact Fusion Fall? Because I want to suggest some new ideas to them. Thanks!--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 16:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) E-Mail them at help@fusionfall.com. That's the only way I know how currently.--Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 21:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) The blocks you made can be good I saw the blocked users list and items list as soon as I registered. Thanks for blocking the person who uploaded false images (Zak skate stuff and Kilckflip stuff had their pictures swapped). Can a user delete images or replace them? P.S. an unregistered contributor removed ALL content from the page: Fusionfall Wiki and replaced it with some kind of nonsense content. You'd better block him before he does it again. Oh, and I undid that content to the original content. Billy & Mandy in FusionFall Hello. I'm a administrator of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Wiki, and I have created the article of Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall. I do not know if it will be well done. You can see it? If you can not, nothing happens. Thanks anyway. Oh! And in Cartoons Represented, an anonymous user put this: "You can also find the ghost duck in Endsville if you look hard." Is true? But I put this in the article of the B&M Wiki. And sorry for my bad english, I'm spanish. --''Con Carne'' right now im ok but thanks for offering Restore Hi, Aquaabyss. I restored your original User Page, but everything didn't restore. Thesuperawesomefanforeverything blanked your user and talk page, and a bit of it isn't restored. Well, it's not my fault. He kept on putting a false code on your user and talk page. I can't even say it, or type it. Thesuperawesomefanforeverything is after me typing "DICK" in every page! And now he's after my pages. I don't know when he'll stop You're welcome. I hope you're not mad at me for being unable to completely resore your User Page. DFn___ 16:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm back, kind of Hi! Hi Fusion Aquaabyss, Is A Rune With a View part 1 ok??? Answer back Julimeli Thank's. Codes Check the page Codes because an Unregistered Contributor left a message with bad words. I can't delete it. Thanks. Julimeli I deleted it but the contributor (unregistered) need to be blocked. DFn___ 14:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC) sorry ^^" -cheeks flush- Fusionfan34 22:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC)imsoembarassedFusionfan34Fusionfan34 22:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thanks No problem, glad to help. :3 Be sure to thank User:Tedjuh10 since he is the one who blocked him. ZamorakO_o (talk) 00:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Meh, Zamorak did all the work! No problem :). Mark (talk) 11:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Items Found I saw your special items needed, i have them all, except the event items. DFn___ 00:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Woops, sorry Sorry but I accidently deleted the Picture on the Chickens from outer space page. Sorry. I don't know how to put it back. Please help. NanoMe 09:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC)NanoMe'NanoMe 09:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Gear Where did you get that gear in the ":0 meet my twin" picture? --Fusion Slayer 21:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) glitch I was editing the Fusions page (ading that fusion numbuh two has the fly thing on) and when I finished it the gallery was gone ! I don't know how to undo posts so please help me. NanoME All fixed! I think there IS an editing help on the main wikia. --Fusion Dapu-kun 23:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) A question I was in MT. Blackhead and a guy said "Do YOU want to go to the FUTURE" I did not go yet i said wait, so..... If i go am i gonna get banned..... AGAIN xD--FusionFall123 08:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) So... it's a no go right? k --FusionFall123 13:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Fusion Aquaabyss I have a question. I was at the items page when I noticed that the Coco set was nowhere to be found, but I know that ppl have it so I was wondering if you would know what lvl the pants, shoes and shirt are ? I really like them and I am getting close to where I could aford them. With warm regards, Nano'ME Coco Shirt: lvl 30 from the Stone Drakes Coco Pants: lvl 29 from the Lizard Queens Coco Shoes: lvl 28 from the Fossil Crawlers Here's the info. -DFnstorm__ 02:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Code pictures Hey Fusion Aquaabyss, just wondering if you could put pictures of the code items by the codes they belong to. I think it would make the codes page more fun for people to visit! Anyways, I have plenty of ideas. Hunt Clawzombie 16:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Did You Delete My Pages that I made? Well since I made Buttercup nano, Numbuh Two Nano and Eddy nano, and I was gonna do Eduardo nano but it said that you deleted it and I just want to know, WHY? leave a message in my talk page if you anwser my question From, FusionU December 04/2010 nanos don't need their own pages just like fusions Nice wiki This wiki is really cool! I just did some uploading of the Cartoon network art...it looks really good on the page too! My favorite of them is either Mac or Ben. Hope you enjoy them! -Kotsu Why why there are some guide missions whith incomplete info Can you delete this: My blog called A question pls. and thank you --FusionFall123 10:42, December 18, 2010 (UTC) how do you take pics in fusionfall please right back Sticker09 22:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC)sticker09 Okay Okay. But isn't three months kinda harsh? I mean its only his first block. And wow this Wiki gets annoying with those Anons making pages with horrible grammar and run on sentances. But back to Pistol, three months for socilizing on his first block. That might be for something bigger. Id say a for a week or a month... But, in this situation your the crat and admin. Okay. Ill tell him not to do that kinda of stuff. User:DarkusMaster84|Pick a side. Light or Darkness(Talk)]](talk) 16:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you block Pistol forever? He told me to warp to him on FusionFall, he got me STUCK in the Future. I have had it. He didnt even WARN me. He needs some kind of punishment. Please, make it something big. I am so angry to lose a level 18 account. All my others are level 4 and 5. Do you know how long it takes to get to level 18 when you stop playing for like 3 months. P.S. I am DarkusMaster84. 15:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) You CANT warp. Thats the problem. You cannot warp to anyone while you are in the Future. There is no way out. --DarkusMaster84 22:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Im not going to recieve the login here. I was going to get him to message me on FusionFall. We aren't going to share it, he is going to give it to me to change the password... So yeah. User:DarkusMaster84|Go Emboar! Now use Flare Blitz!!!(Talk)]](talk) 02:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Im still asking him on FusionFall and, you can't change that. Whatever, I won't ask on here. User:DarkusMaster84[[User blog:DarkusMaster84||Go Emboar! Now use Flare Blitz!!!]](Talk)]](talk) 20:59, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you please help me? Im level 29 and i need help getting to level 30. Any tips? Thank you! Can you please help me? Im level 29 and i need help getting to level 30. Any tips? Thank you! 19:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) help me plz Help me plz iam stuck in mt.neverest and i got no rocket can any one plz tell me how to get out or anything ______ LENOPOW Dude why do you delete my pages? where am i suppost to put my group page huh?? HUH? YOU TELL ME Hey how much edits do you need to become admin not like I have that much edits?Happyaqua 20:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes I know I'm a beacrat on 39 clues Wiki. If there are no bearcrats on this wiki then ask the Wiki community to make you a bearcrat.Happyaqua 20:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) help please tell me how to get nanocom boosters at level 8 Evil Kitty 15:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Hi there, i am here because i have been invited here to become a admin by other admins because i am a admin, beaucrat, and rollback at several other wikis. I also play fusionfall name on ff is Fury Electro Titan so i know good and important information for this wiki. I also noticed some pages are outdated and i would like to fix them by becomeing a admin. Thank you TheBen10Mazter Don't make me contact a Wiki staff member '''I don't want to have to contact a wikia staff member but if you won't at least listen to reason I'll have no other choice. (I hope that gets your attention so you don't just delete this message like all the rest) The main page is broken for over 65% of all web browsers and, as such, needs to be changed to accomodate those of us who do not use the same web browser as you do. I really do like the whole "tabbed browsing" that I get to see on Chrome, but if that code isn't working for Firefox (v3, v4 -- confirmed) and all versions of Internet Explorer (v7, v8, v9 -- confirmed) that needs to change. Wikias are for everyone, and the home page should reflect that. Кэне_零三 18:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :If you open the home page in either IE or FF the nice tab at the top that sorts each group into managable sections is gone. Instead you just get a "9 scroll wheel turn" long block of text. Unless you're using a Mac you should be able to open up IE and see the issue. Even if you do use a Mac you should have a friend who is running windows (even my Linux "Ubuntu" machine has the same errors with FireFox but works okay with Chrome) Кэне_零三 06:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::... I said what version of IE and FF I was using on the first post, re-read it.Кэне_零三 07:08, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The main page is still not working, so I'm seeing if an admin can fix it Кэне_零三 13:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I got some help from JoePlay, he suggested we use the "Tabber" code instead. It may not be as pretty, but at least everyone can see the main page clearly (also, it fixed the odd background issue). Кэне_零三 07:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :The only issue with the Tabber is a minor one I just noticed. All of your nice highlighting templates won't work with it. So you may need to tweak the home page for it to look good. I've finished my fun with Fusion Fall for the most part so I'm out. Take care and props on maintaining the Wikia. Кэне_零三 10:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Useless Page Their is a page called "Smelly toots____(forgot last name) about the creator's self. Can you delete it? THX FusionFuzzy wuz here!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello I was just wondering if you wanted to add the "Browse" category to the Main Page, or if there was a reason that you did not include it. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Why? :Do you want to? Also, I was wondering if you had/wanted a group of set Policies. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 05:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, do you want a background? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 05:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Just two thing, could I have a link to the Wikia rules, and only admins can make a new background. I can probably get you one, though. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 20:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::What about the thing's talk page I commented on. Are those the Wikia rules? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 20:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Do you want to move the rules to Wikia space? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 20:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Like Fusion Fall Wiki:Policies ? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 21:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::You'd have to do that, it's protected. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 22:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::You mean FusionFall Wiki:Policies? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:04, May 31, 2011 Hey there. Hi. I was wondering if you could help me out with a mission. I'm doing Head to Totem part 2 and when I go across the zipline in the Really Twisted forest infected zone, I get attacked. could you help me? my character is emmy rosefalcon, and shes lvl 19.--BubblesxBoomer4ever Powerpuff Bunny rulez! 17:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4ever--BubblesxBoomer4ever Powerpuff Bunny rulez! 17:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Returning Message Hey Fusion Aquaabyss I'm new to this wiki and I was hoping you could help me outRegular Guy 20:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Adoption You should adopt this wiki for bureaucrat rights! TheBen10Mazter 15:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) help Can you help me get the jake nano plz im begging you meet next to finn ok im wearing heatblast pants Shadowsonicsilver 22:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) videos Hello, fusion aquabyss. I'd like to give a suggestion to add videos with certain subjects, such as the Lord fuse page (you can add a video of people fighting fuse.) I think that would be a great addition to the already informative wiki. Thank you. Yours sincerely, Ray Scary 09:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Ray Scary Hey fusion i was wondering how to add extra info on a character without it getting in the way of the bio or is there any sort of order cause i have awesome news about mordecai and rigby npc's it im not sure if its true but a lot of players are claiming to have seen them in the unknown. also how do you add signatures and profile pictures.